Amphithéâtre C
by Lyra64
Summary: Déprimé par la perspective de pourrir encore deux longues heures dans cet amphithéâtre où il passe son concours, Fye observe les autres candidats, camarades d'infortune qui s'arrachent leurs cheveux devant leurs copies. Et, entre deux sujets barbares complètement incompréhensibles, le jeune homme croise soudain un regard sanglant, auquel il s'accroche comme à une bouée de secours.


**Salut tout le monde :D**

*évite les tomates pourries qu'on lui balance*  
Oui, bon, ça faisait longtemps, je vous l'accorde. Mais cette année, j'ai l'excuse du bac. D'ailleurs, j'ai abandonné mon programme de révisions pour vous écrire ce petit OS, tout mignon, fraîchement tiré de mes dernières aventures - parce qu'il y a quelques jours, j'étais à la place de Fye, coincée dans un amphithéâtre pour passer un concours à la noix ^^ !  
Voilà voilà, amusez vous bien à ses (mes) dépends ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fye regarda sa feuille d'un œil torve : ses lignes bleutées régulières, sa blancheur immaculée...tout en elle lui inspirait dégoût et horreur. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent, signe évident d'énervement, certainement mêlé de frustration à l'idée d'être enfermé dans cet amphithéâtre alors que le temps dehors paraissait radieux.  
_«Maaah, quel ennui... »_  
Il s'arracha à sa contemplation énamourée de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa collection de surligneurs soigneusement alignés devant lui. Il saisit le bleu – sa couleur préférée – et s'appliqua à colorier l'ongle de son index droit, tirant la langue sous l'effet de la concentration.  
Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, grommelant contre l'inconfort conséquent des lieux – et notamment des tables qui avaient la largeur d'un banc, ce qui était fort peu pratique pour écrire, et dont le bois risquait de lui laisser des échardes s'il n'y prenait pas garde.  
Ses yeux parcoururent pour la énième fois l'amphithéâtre, dont il avait compté au moins quatre ou cinq fois le nombre d'occupants quelque chose comme une centaine de candidats, avec chacun leurs petits tics et autres spécificités. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait relevés que quelques uns.

Par exemple, le jeune homme à la tresse blonde devant lui, avait fièrement posé à côté de sa copie six barres de céréales, une pomme, et trônaient également sur sa table une bouteille de Coca-Cola et une autre d'eau. _« Impressionnant »_, songeait Fye, qui lui ne mangeait plus pendant les épreuves depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement étalé du chocolat sur sa copie de bac blanc, l'an passé.

Quant à la fille sur sa gauche, de l'autre côté de sa propre rangée, elle semblait avoir quelques problèmes de stress difficiles à gérer : elle se balançait d'avant en arrière de manière convulsive, rongeant ses ongles jusqu'au sang, tandis que sa copie restait désespérément blanche.  
Cette réflexion sur la copie de sa camarade d'infortune obligea Fye à se pencher sur la sienne, puis à parcourir rapidement les sujets qui lui étaient proposés.  
_« Oh tiens, on peut composer sur Berlin ? Pas mal, je devrais m'en sortir. Décidément, l'histoire, c'est le bien. »  
_Il écrivit quelques lignes de son écriture stylisée, avant de s'arrêter subitement, la plume de son stylo à encre pointée vers le plafond. Il avait déjà le plan de son devoir en tête, mais la formulation de la problématique lui posait un léger...problème... _« Attention mon vieux, tu commences à essayer de faire des jeux de mots pathétiques... »  
_  
Son regard glissa malgré lui vers le garçon à sa droite, qui avait déjà rempli ses deux copies et entamaient la troisième, son stylo grattant frénétiquement la surface lisse de la feuille, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Fye le fixa les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouvertes. _« Y a vraiment des gens qui comptent réussir ce foutu concours ? »_  
Bien sûr, il savait que sa réflexion intérieure était absolument stupide. Évidemment, qu'il y avait dans l'amphithéâtre des personnes qui s'étaient préparées très sérieusement pour passer ce concours, qui s'y était pris à l'avance pour travailler, avaient sans doute fait des fiches de révisions... Bref, des gens motivés qui croyaient dur comme fer à leur réussite.  
_« Mouais, c'pas moi qui aurait fait ça... D'ailleurs, si cette saloperie d'Ashura n'avait pas convaincu mes parents qu'il fallait que je passe ce concours à la noix, j'aurais jamais fichu les pieds ici... Ce prof mérite d'aller pourrir en enfer pour m'avoir infligé ça... !»  
_Le jeune homme dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à ses envies de meurtre et se remettre au travail. Il choisit une problématique complètement bateau (_« En quoi la ville de Berlin est-elle emblématique de la Guerre Froide ? Ouais ouais, même au collège ils font mieux... »_) et se lança enfin dans la rédaction de sa copie.

Après 45 bonnes minutes à écrire avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable (pas grand chose, en somme), le blondinet s'étira comme un chat – s'attirant par la même occasion un regard noir de son voisin de droite – puis parcourut du regard le sujet de géographie.  
_« Mince alors... j'sais même pas de quoi parle le premier... C'est ça aussi, d'avoir bossé que deux leçons sur les quinze à apprendre... Alalala, je suis un boulet... »  
_Il se gratta frénétiquement la tête, désespéré, avant d'aviser le sujet n°2, qui lui parlait déjà franchement plus. _« Les contraintes et atouts du territoire français pour le développement... Ahahaha, quelle chance, j'ai lu la leçon 5 minutes avant le début de l'épreuve ! »  
_Il se sentit vaguement stupide de se réjouir de la sorte devant un sujet – de géographie surtout, la matière qu'il détestait le plus après les mathématiques. Mais la perspective de ne pas passer une heure à se tourner les pouces devant sa copie – comme le matin même, devant l'épreuve de Culture Générale – l'enthousiasmait : au moins, le temps semblerait s'écouler plus vite et il n'aurait pas l'impression de se liquéfier devant sa copie au fil des minutes. _« Mais il fait chaud en plus dans cet amphithéâtre ! Bordel, si j'avais su, moi aussi j'aurais pris une bouteille d'eau d'1 litre... »  
_Fye laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un gémissement étouffé, devinant sans problème le regard torve que lui jetait le sombre individu sur sa droite – ah, qu'il ait son concours et qu'il lui fiche la paix, à la fin !

Le blond laissa son esprit voguer au fil de ses souvenirs concernant le territoire français – entre les littoraux pour le tourisme, et les DOM-TOM pour le commerce maritime, il arriverait bien à recracher quelque chose sur sa copie, non ? Histoire de ne pas se taper la honte suprême de rendre copie blanche – oui, il avait conscience d'être un sacré fumiste, mais il avait son orgueil !

Soudain, tandis que ses yeux à demi-clos glissaient sur les visages de autres candidats, dans la rangée de gauche, il eut une sorte de _bug _en croisant le regard de l'un d'entre eux, qui visiblement se livrait à la même occupation que lui.  
Les yeux rouge sang qui le dévisageaient ne montrèrent aucune gêne de s'être fait surprendre, et leur lueur gagna en intensité lorsque Fye ouvrit complètement les siens et se redressa pour mieux observer son vis-à-vis.  
Le blondinet avait l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était brusquement réchauffée depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de ce type, qui regardait dans sa direction avec un mélange d'intérêt teinté d'ironie au fond de ses prunelles grenat. _« J'avais jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur moi...c'est peut-être des lentilles de contact ? ...Mais euh sérieux, il compte me regarder encore longtemps, là ? Je savais pas que c'était possible de se faire mater pendant un concours... ? »  
_Il se détourna soudainement, s'arrachant à la contemplation de ces yeux ensorceleurs, pour essayer de se concentrer sur son devoir. Son stylo traça maladroitement quelques mots sur sa copie, et il se laissa guider par son instinct pour remplir la feuille, suivant tant bien que mal le plan qu'il avait laborieusement élaboré avant d'être interrompu par le _« beau brun pervers de la rangée de gauche ». _Mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de centre son attention sur ce sujet de géographie aussi ennuyeux qu'une conversation avec son prof Ashura, notamment parce qu'il sentait un regard perçant lui brûler la nuque.  
Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues tandis qu'il entamait la relecture de sa copie, troublé par l'attention que lui portait ce bel inconnu. Si on lui avait dit que les concours étaient le meilleur endroit pour tomber sur des beaux gosses obsédés par les blonds, il ne se serait pas contenté de s'inscrire uniquement à celui-là... _« Bon, ok, j'exagère peut-être un peu : pour rien au monde je n'aurais passé un autre concours ! Je m'ennuie trop... et puis l'épreuve d'anglais de tout à l'heure était archi difficile ils croient quoi les types qui pondent les sujets, qu'on est bilingues ? Bordel, j'ai envie de me barrer, elle finit quand cette épreuve ?! »  
_Fye sentait qu'il commençait à s'énerver, et ça ce n'était pas bon, parce qu'il allait commencer à adopter un comportement sans doute trèèèès irritant pour ses petits camarades. Il commença en effet par ronger son crayon à papier – qui comportait d'ailleurs plusieurs traces de morsures – puis à balancer ses jambes dans un balancement régulier. Enfin, il fit craquer les phalanges de ses doigts une à une, se délectant du bruit cinglant qui retentissait dans le silence mortuaire des lieux, à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles craquaient.  
Son voisin de droite se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités, un peu de bave pointant au coin de ses lèvres, et écumant de rage devant la désinvolture de cet insupportable candidat aux yeux bleus, qu'il se coltinait depuis le matin même, 8h00. L'ignorant superbement, Fye jeta négligemment un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche vers le beau brun, que la situation semblait amuser : entre deux paragraphes rédigés rapidement sur sa copie, il jetait des œillades appuyées au blondinet, comme pour le soutenir dans ce pétage de plombs collectif.

N'y tenant plus, Fye se levant brusquement, anticipant l'annonce que fit au surveillant au micro : les candidats pouvaient enfin quitter la salle certains jetèrent des regards angoissés à leurs montres, comprenant qu'il ne leur restait que le temps de conclure leur devoir avant de quitter les lieux à leur tour. Quant au candidat sur la droite de Fye, il lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers, semblant lui reprocher tous les maux de la Terre et, en outre, son hypothétique échec au concours.

Le jeune homme blond se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir rassemblé ses affaires un peu trop lentement à son goût – _« C'est d'un chiant, de ne pas pouvoir amener sa trousse quand on passe un concours ! » – _et se glissa souplement dans la file d'attente pour aller rendre sa copie et retrouver, enfin, la liberté.  
Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas prêter attention au souffle chaud sur sa nuque, d'un individu dont les yeux rouges étaient braqués sur sa fine silhouette. _« Décidément, je crois que je lui plais... »_  
Il émergea en vitesse en tandis sa copie à la jeune demoiselle qui lui faisait face, ébloui par son sourire éclatant et la gentillesse débordant de son regard vert émeraude.  
_« Libertééééé ! »_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, ivre de joie à l'idée de quitter cette école dont les couloirs puaient le choux trop cuit, et de retrouver enfin sa chambre, son cher lit adoré où il pourrait s'étendre avec délectation, un manga à la main...  
Lorsqu'il fut dehors, le parfum des fleurs de cerisier embaumant l'air finit de lui remonter le moral – il faut dire que perdre le premier jour de ses vacances de printemps parce qu'on passe un concours, ça à de quoi déprimer n'importe qui. _  
_De son pas naturellement dansant, il s'engagea sur la petite allée bordée de saules-pleureurs qui suivait le cours du fleuve, admirant les reflets moirés que prenaient les eaux sous les dernières lueurs du soleil. Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand le son d'un pas vif, juste derrière lui, parvint à ses oreilles.  
Il se retourna d'un bond, ses yeux pétillants de malice accrochant le regard sérieux de son compagnon.  
« Tu m'as retrouvé, dit-il simplement, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
L'autre ne dit rien, haussant les épaules tandis qu'un sourire en coin lui échappait malgré tout.  
- Alors, demanda Fye d'un ton badin, comment s'est passé ce concours ?  
- Certainement mieux que pour toi, répondit le brun calmement. Tu as passé la moitié des épreuves à regarder en l'air et à torturer ton voisin.  
- Oh...si peu... »ricana le jeune homme, se félicitant pourtant de son attitude exécrable à l'égard du type qu'il s'était coltiné toute la journée.  
Ils furent soudain dépassés par le candidat qui était placé juste devant Fye dans l'amphithéâtre – celui avec la natte blonde et les yeux dorés, qui avait amené de quoi pique-niquer sur sa copie pour l'ensemble des épreuves.  
« Dépêche toi, Alphonse ! J'ai la dalle moi ! S'exclama-t-il, sautillant pour attirer davantage sur lui l'attention de celui qui semblait être son petit frère.  
- Mais Ed, tu as dévalisé les placards avant de partir pour le concours, comment tu peux avoir encore faim après avoir mangé autant de gâteaux … ? »  
Étonnés qu'il reste autant de fougue au jeune homme, qui sortait comme eux deux d'un concours long et épuisant, ils se jetèrent le même regard interloqué, tandis que les deux frères s'éloignaient sur le chemin en courant.  
Puis un léger gargouillis provenant manifestement de l'estomac de Fye, vint couper le jeune homme dans son désir de poursuivre la conversation avortée. _« Aaaargh, c'est la faute de ces deux imbéciles, quelle idée de parler de gâteaux devant moi... ! »_  
Il piqua un fard et posa précipitamment sa main sur son ventre, comme si cela avait pu l'empêcher de crier famine. Mort de honte, il demanda alors, dans une tentative aussi vaine que désespérée :  
« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom ! Moi, c'est Fye...  
- Kurogane. Allons manger un morceau. »  
Le jeune homme blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds, trop soufflé par cette soudaine répartie pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il emboîta le pas à l'adolescent au cheveux bruns sans piper mot, observant avec délice son profil gracieux, ses bras musclés, et surtout, ses yeux rouges qui avaient su capter son attention au milieu d'une centaine d'autres candidats.  
_« Finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir passer ce concours... »_

* * *

Ahem...oui...bon okay, y a rien de transcendant dans ce texte, mais j'avais envie de me marrer un peu x)  
J'espère que vous ne vous serez pas trop ennuyés, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :D  
Merci de votre lecture ! :)  
A bientôt ! ~  
Lyra


End file.
